The present invention is generally directed to ink compositions. More specifically, the present invention is directed to colored, especially pigmented aqueous ink compositions particularly suitable for use in ink jet printing processes, and more particularly thermal ink jet processes, and wherein image smearing is minimal, or avoided. More specifically, the inks of the present invention minimize or reduce imaging smearing without the assistance of a heating mechanism, provide for increased paper selection latitude, and the inks are substantially stable to environmental changes, such as stability to heat, freezing, and a combination thereof. In embodiments, the present invention relates to imaging processes with ink jet inks comprised of water, resin, especially dissipatible or self-emulsifying polymers, colorant and added salts of polyacrylic acid, alginic acid, acidic polyesters, and the like present in the important amounts of for example, from about 0.1 to about 20, and preferably from about 0.5 to about 10 weight percent or parts. Moreover, images developed with the inks of the present invention in embodiments enable ink jet prints of excellent resolution, acceptable density, excellent waterfastness, minimum or very low showthrough, and excellent Mid-Frequency-Line-Edge-Noise (MFLEN).